Arsene and Remus
by Tokiwa Ashirogi
Summary: /Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Arsene Lupin kakakku/ /Semoga adikku Remus baik-baik saja/. RnR please? Harry Potter and Arsene Lupin crossover.


**Disclaimer : Harry Potter adalah sah milik J K Rowling, dan Arsene Lupin hanya tokoh milik Maurice Le Blanc. Saya hanya memakai tokoh dan latarnya saja, oke?**

**Note : Kata-kata yang dimiringkan berdasarkan kutipan dari buku. Crossover pertama yang saya buat. Latar waktu tahun ketiga Harry Potter.**

**Sebenernya bingung mau dibuat crossover atau enggak. Berkat ketetapan hati, saya buat crossover. Terima kasih yang sudah ripiu di story "George's Patronus", yaitu BombardaMaxima12 dan Ellena weasley.**

* * *

**Arsene and Remus by GoldSeeker13528**

**HARRY POTTER © J K ROWLING**

**ARSENE LUPIN © MAURICE LE BLANC**

.

_**Are you a wizard, Lupin?**_

* * *

Harry Potter menjalani hari itu dengan murung di Hogwarts. Dari semua anak tahun ketiga di Hogwarts tahun ini, dia sendiri yang tidak mengikuti kunjungan akhir pekan ke Hogsmeade.

_Harry berjalan lesu ke perpustakaan, tetapi setengah jalan dia berubah pikiran. Dia sedang malas bekerja. Dia berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan Filch, yang rupanya baru melepas rombongan terakhir yang akan mengunjungi Hogsmeade._

_"Sedang apa kau?" gertak Filch curiga._

_"Tidak sedang apa-apa," kata Harry jujur._

_"Tidak sedang apa-apa!" sembur Filch, rahangnya bergetar tidak menyenangkan. "Bohong Mengendap-endap sendirian! Kenapa kau tidak di Hogsmeade membeli Peluru Bau dan Bubuk Sendawa dan Cacing Desing seperti teman-temanmu lainnya yang menye-balkan?"Harry mengangkat bahu._

_"Kembali ke ruang rekreasi! Kau seharusnya ada di sana!" bentak Filch, dan dia melotot sampai Harry sudah lenyap dari pandangan. Tetapi Harry tidak kembali ke ruang rekreasi, dia menaiki tangga sambil_  
_berpikir-pikir akan ke kandang burung hantu untuk menengok Hedwig. Dia sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor ketika terdengar suara dari salah satu ruangan, "Harry?"_

_Harry berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bicara dan melihat Profesor Lupin, yang melongok dari pintu kantornya._

_"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Lupin, dengan nada yang sangat berbeda dari Filch._

_"Di mana Ron dan Hermione?"_

_"Hogsmeade," kata Harry, dengan suara yang di-usahakannya sebiasa mungkin._

_"Ah," kata Lupin. Dia merenung menatap Harry sesaat._

_"Bagaimana kalau kau mampir dulu ke kantorku? Aku baru saja menerima kiriman Grindylow untuk pelajaran kita berikutnya."_

_"Kiriman apa?" tanya Harry._

_Dia mengikuti Lupin memasuki kantornya. Di sudut berdiri tangki air besar. Tampak makhluk hijau pucat dengan tanduk runcing menempelkan wajah ke kaca tangki sambil mengerut-ngerutkan wajahnya itu dan melemaskan jarijarinya yang panjang dan kurus._

_"Setan air," kata Lupin, seraya menatap si Grindylow. "Kita tak akan mendapat banyak kesulitan dengan dia, dibanding dengan Kappa. Triknya adalah melepas cengkeramannya. Kaulihat, kan, jari-jarinya yang luar biasa panjang? Kuat, tapi rapuh, gampang patah."_

_Si Grindylow menyeringai memamerkan giginya yang hijau, lalu membenamkan diri dalam libatan ganggang di sudut._

_"Mau teh?" Lupin menawari, memandang berkeliling mencari teko tehnya. "Aku baru mau membuat teh."_

_"Baiklah," kata Harry canggung. Lupin mengetuk teko dengan tongkatnya dan kepulan asap mendadak muncul dari ceratnya._

_"Duduklah," kata Lupin, seraya membuka tutup kaleng berdebu. "Aku cuma punya teh celup—tapi kurasa kau sudah muak dengan daun-daun teh?" Harry menatapnya. Mata Lupin bersinar. _

_"Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu tentang itu?" tanya Harry._

_"Profesor McGonagall yang memberitahuku," kata Lupin, mengangsurkan cangkir teh yang sudah gompal kepada Harry._

_"Kau tidak cemas, kan?"_

_"Tidak," jawab Harry._

_Sesaat dia berpikir akan memberitahu Lupin tentang anjing yang dilihatnya di Magnolia Crescent, tetapi akhirnya membatalkannya. Dia tak ingin Lupin meng-anggapnya pengecut, apalagi karena Lupin sudah beranggapan dia tak bisa menghadapi Boggart._

_Pikiran Harry rupanya tercermin di wajahnya, karena Lupin bertanya, "Ada yang membuatmu cemas, Harry?"_

_"Tidak," Harry berbohong. Dia menghirup tehnya sedikit dan mengawasi si Grindylow yang mengacung-acungkan tinju kepadanya. "Ya," katanya tiba-tiba sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja Lupin. "Anda ingat hari kita melawan Boggart?"_

_"Ya," kata Lupin lambat-lambat._

_"Kenapa Anda tidak memberi saya kesempatan me-lawannya?" Harry mendadak bertanya. Lupin mengangkat alisnya. "Menurutku sudah jelas, kan, Harry" jawabnya, kedengarannya heran. Harry yang mengira Lupin akan membantah tuduhannya, tercengang._

_"Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. "Yah," kata Lupin, mengernyit sedikit, "aku menduga jika si Boggart berhadapan denganmu, dia akan berubah bentuk menjadi Lord Voldemort."_

_Harry terbelalak. Bukan hanya dia sama sekali tak mengira jawabannya begini, tetapi juga karena Lupin telah menyebut nama Voldemort. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah didengar Harry mengucapkan nama ini (kecuali dia sendiri) adalah Profesor Dumbledore._

_"Rupanya aku keliru," kata Lupin, masih mengernyit memandang Harry. "Waktu itu aku beranggapan tidak baik jika Voldemort menjelma di ruang guru. Kubayangkan anak- anak akan panik."_

_"Memang awalnya yang terpikir oleh saya adalah Voldemort," kata Harry jujur. "Tetapi kemudian saya— saya teringat Dementor."_

_"Begitu," kata Lupin, berpikir-pikir. "Wah, wah... aku terkesan." Dia tersenyum kecil melihat keheranan di wajah Harry "Itu menandakan bahwa yang paling kautakuti adalah— ketakutan itu sendiri. Sangat bijak-sana, Harry." Harry tak tahu harus mengatakan apa atas komentar ini, maka dia menghirup_  
_tehnya lagi._

_"Jadi selama ini kau berpikir aku menganggapmu tidak cukup mampu melawan Boggart?" tanya Lupin tajam._

_"Yah... begitulah," kata Harry. Mendadak dia me-rasa jauh lebih berbahagia._ Namun Profesor Lupin malah menerawang ke arah langit.

"Ada apa, Profesor?" tanya Harry heran.

"Kau tau pencuri terkenal di Prancis?" tanya Lupin.

"Er, saya bahkan tidak pernah tahu apa yang sedang _trend_ di kalangan muggle sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan mengingat masa kecilmu bersama keluarga muggle yang mengasuhmu, Harry," kata Lupin. "Mereka paman bibimu, benar?" sambung Lupin bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Harry malas.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau bisa membawa Hermione ke sini bersamamu kalau kau mau tau alasan mengapa aku menerawang ke langit tadi,"

"Ya, profesor," kata Harry.

Dan setelah itu, Harry diijinkan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, walaupun sebenarnya Harry ingin menghabiskan hari itu bersama Profesor Lupin.

o0o

"Hermione!" panggil Harry saat rombongan anak pulang dari Hogsmeade. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku bertanya, kan?" tanya Harry.

"Tak masalah, Harry. Tak masalah," jawab Hermione bersedia ditanyai oleh Harry.

"Apa kau tau pencuri muggle yang terkenal dari Prancis?"

"Oh aku tau. Namanya-" kata-kata Hermione dipotong Harry. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke tempat Profesor Lupin sekarang!" seru Harry menggandeng Hermione.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Ceritanya pajang," kata Harry memulai ceritanya. Dia menceritakan saat Filch memarahinya, saat dia bertemu Lupin, dan saat bagaimana dia diajak melihat Grindylow si setan air. Tak terasa, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan dimana Profesor Lupin biasanya menghabiskan waktunya.

Harry mengetuk pintu, dan suara dari dalam terdengar, "Masuk."

Harry dan Hermione memasuki ruangan itu dan Profesor Lupin berkata,"Ah, ya. Kau sudah membawa Hermione ke sini. Jadi, Hermione, apakah Anda tau pencuri terkenal dari Prancis?"

"Yang paling terkenal adalah Arsene-" Hermione menghentikan kata-katanya dan seolah berpikir.

"Anda saudaranya!" seru Hermione tiba-tiba yang sangat mengagetkan Harry dan Harry terjatuh.

"Ups, maaf, Harry. Maaf," kata Hermione sambil membantu Harry berdiri.

"Kau, benar, Hermione. Tapi, yang lebih tepat, aku adiknya," kata Lupin membenarkan.

"Lalu, Hermione, apakah kau tau dalam tiap pencuriannya, dengan mudah dia berhasil mengambil apa saja yang diinginkannya?" tanya Lupin.

"Ya, tapi saya masih bingung bagaimana dia membuat rintangan, meloloskan diri, dan tentunya mengambil benda yang ingin dia curi," kata Hermione.

"Dengan sihir," jawab Lupin singkat.

"Dengan sihir?! Tapi apakah Kementrian Sihir atau Departemen Misteri tidak mengetahui ini?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Terdeteksi, tentu saja. Tapi mereka mengira Arsene Lupin itu mengambil benda miliknya sendiri. Dan rintangan itu adalah mantra Impedimenta, yang mana sebuah mantra perintang yang baru akan kalian pelajari pada tahun ketujuh kalian," kata Lupin menjelaskan.

"Tapi mengapa dia meninggalkan dunia sihir, Profesor?" tanya Harry yang sedari tadi hanya terpana mendengar dan melihat pembicaraan Hermione dengan Profesor Lupin.

"Mungkin Hermione bisa memberitahu Harry sebenarnya siapa aku?" tanya Lupin.

"Anda- anda manusia serigala, benar?" kata Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Tepat! Dan pernahkah kau mengecek peta bulan dan menyadari aku sakit tiap bulan purnama dan saat kelas PTIH bab Boggart, Boggart milikku berubah menjadi bulan purnama, Hermione?" tanya Lupin.

"Kebetulan dua-duanya, ya," kata Hermione.

"Dan dengan begitu, Arsene meninggalkan dunia sihir karena adiknya Remus Lupin ini digigit manusia serigala dan menganggap dunia sihir itu berbahaya," kata Profesor Lupin menjelaskan.

"Dan bisakan kalian berusaha untuk tidak memberi tau siapa aku sebenarnya dan tentang Arsene?" kata Lupin penuh harap pada Harry dan Hermione.

"Kami usahakan, Profesor," kata Harry dan Hermione.

Setelah Harry dan Hermione keluar dari ruangannya, Profesor Remus John Lupin menerawang ke langit lagi dan membatin,'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Arsene Lupin kakakku,"

o0o

Di tempat lain, tepat saat setelah Arsene Lupin sang pencuri terkenal mencuri lampu Yahudi di kediaman Baron d'Imblevalle, dia bergumam pelan,"Semoga adikku Remus baik-baik saja,"

_fin_

_._

_._

* * *

**Huaaaah, crossover pertama yang nggak greget! Mind to RnR?**

**GoldSeeker13528**


End file.
